the Lost Boys : Resurrected
by originalluv
Summary: This is an story I had started a few years ago that I never finished, featuring all OCs. The site I was posting it on stopped allowing me access for no apparent reason, so I lost interest and moved on to other things. I have changed a few things and hopefully, made it better than it originally was. If you want to read the original, its on Quizilla and I can give you the link.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the side window, shaking my short black hair into my face and watching the road whiz by us as we drove along. My dad glanced at me.

"What?" I demanded, tapping my fingers harder, the disdain clear in my voice. "What did I do now?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I's just...look, honey, you've been promising your sister that you would visit her for a long time now and I think it's really great that you're finally going." He shifted in his seat, bracing himself for the words that he was sure were going to follow. Well, I wouldn't drowned him in words.

"Dad, it's not that I don't want to visit her. I love her - you know that. It's just that we don't get along and I'm not sure that now is such a great time to be going." I spit the words out quickly, knowing that he didn't want to talk about the problems him and mom were having. I could see the pain flit across his face through the corner of my eye. Instantly I regretted my quick words, so I sat up straight and gave him a small smile.

"Soooooo, are we there yet?" I joked. A small smile cracked his pained features.

"Not yet." He joked back, his smile growing on his face. I instantly felt better, my spirits lifting just a little, when he pointed at a sign on the side of the road. The sight sent my spirits spiraling back down again. The sign read : "Welcome to Santa Carla!" with some population reading that I didn't care much about. I sighed, sinking back into my seat. Shaking his head, my dad reached over to pat my shoulder.

"Anna, trust me - you're gonna have a great time. Just hanging out with your sister and no chores or anything that you don't want to do." I could tell that he was trying really hard to make me feel better, so I tried my best to smile again. He had obviously forgotten what my sister was like.

"Hey, look. There's the house." He said, pointing out the window. He sped up and did a wild turn into the driveway. As my dad put the car in park, I took in the little two-windowed house that I would be spending my summer in and groaned. It couldn't be more than two rooms and one bath, if even that. I self-consciously smoothed my faded black jeans and checkered shirt before I stepped out of the car. It had been a long time since I'd seen my sister and I wasn't quite sure how she'd react to me. I turned to grab my bag when the front door flew open and my sister ran out.

"Oh my God! I thought you guys were never going to get here!" She squealed as she ran down the steps, her reddish blonde hair trailing behind her like a kite. She pounced on me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Whoa, there, big sis. It's nice to see you too. Tip number 1 : Don't kill your house guest before they even get in the house." I steadied us by grabbing onto the hood of the truck. Kara giggled into my shoulder and released me.

"Anna - always so excitable." she giggled again. Anymore giggling and that would be it - there would most definitely be a murder here. She quickly hugged dad and then grabbed me by the hand, pulling me towards the house(although it might have been more accurate to call it a shack.)

"C'mon, hurry up! If you stay in this California sun any longer you'll probably burn up!"she teased, still dragging me.

"Uh, yeah. Like that's gonna happen. I'm not that white." I protested. She muttered something that I couldn't quite catch as we passed through the door. Pausing in the first room that we entered, she began - "Okay, so this is the front room." Then she drug me right to a closed door.

"This is my room, so you better stay out of there." Dragging me back across the room to another closed door.

"And this is -", she threw the door open dramatically, "- your room. The bathroom and the kitchen are at the back. So enjoy, and you better get your stuff unpacked, cause we are going out to a party tonight!" she giggled as she danced out of the room. I looked at the single bed in the corner with a small closet and empty bookcase tucked in the other corner, the lone occupants of the room and trudged slowly back outside to get my bags from the car.

I succeeded in unpacking my few thing, waving(half-heartedly)goodbye to my dad as he left me in this barren wasteland, and wrangling permission from my sister to wear what I deemed appropriate to the party. The party that apparently was going to be held on the beach nearby.

Opting to wear dark purple skinny-jeans with a band tee and slip-ons while she put on an short skirt, low-cut tank, and heels, I didn't understand the need for an outing the night of my arrival. The drive in her car wasn't half bad, if you didn't take into consideration the fact that she talked incessantly about anything and everything. As we got closer to the beach, the more flustered she got with me for being too quiet.

"Seriously, Anna, you need to lighten up a little. Not everything is serious - there are some fun things that life can offer." I nodded silently, my mind too busy planning my escape to pay attention to what she was saying. All of a sudden she let out a little shriek as she turned.

"We're here! Are you excited? Of course you are! What am I saying? Anybody would be excited about a beach party..." she continued rambling on as we parked. I nodded mutely, turning my attention to all the people gathered. Well, at least they had a bonfire, that had to amount to something. As we climbed out of the car, she held her car keys out to me. I shrank back.

"No, Kara, no. You promised things were different." I protested, shaking my head vigorously.

"Just keep them safe in case I have a lapse of judgement, ok?" she pleaded, her lips forming a perfect pout.

"Fine." I caved, snatching the keys from her. She clapped her hands and ran quickly over the sand towards her friends, waving. I stared in amazement, then shaking my head in disbelief, I started after her. As I crossed the sand, the sound of motorcycles pulling up caught my attention. Curious, I turned around and saw..._them_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood frozen to the sand, my eyes locked on the motorcycles. I could hear people behind me, groaning and complaining, but I was too preoccupied with staring at the four most beautiful things that God had ever made. And no, I wasn't talking about the bikes. The first one to step off his motorcycle was about short and stocky with the softest looking peach skin, babyish features, and wavy blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt under his long black trench coat that perfectly complimented his watery blue eyes. The next one to walk by was about taller and thinner with really pale skin, shoulder-length light brown hair, and really intense features. He had dark green eyes and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black shirt and gloves. After him was a shorter guy with big grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. He had short curly brown hair and regular features. He was completely dressed in black - black shirt, black jeans, black boots, black gloves, and black jacket.

If I thought those three were absolutely beautiful, then the last guy was drop-dead gorgeous! He walked by me, his black hair shining in the moonlight. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce my very soul. His muscles rippled as he walk by, mesmerizing me with his sheer beauty. A slight smile flitted across his face as he passed, accenting his well-defined features.

I felt as if I was going to pass out, my breath catching in my throat. The slow-motion I was viewing him in stopped as they stalked past me. They acted like any normal group of friends, pushing and shoving each other playfully, joking around. But somehow, in my heart I knew that something was very different about them and suddenly I was determined to figure it out. I was intently watching them walk away that I didn't notice the guy who now stood next me.

"How old are you?" He asked, his voice startled me out of my silent musings over the boys. I jumped and turned to see a guy about my size with kind-of long hair standing next to me.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "What did you just ask me?"

"HOW. OLD. ARE. YOU." He sounded it out slowly for me.

"I don't think that's any business of yours." I snapped, turning to walk towards the safety of the bonfire and Kara. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I yelped angrily.

"Shhh!" he warned, still holding on to me. "I'm just trying to protect you, that's all." I stared at him, trying to figure out a logical way to get away from this freak. He loosed his grip on my arm a little and then began his explanation.

"You seem just about the right age and type that they go for. They're a bad bunch and I just wanted to warn you before you get all goo-goo over them." I yanked my arm free of his grasp, which, surprisingly, he let go of, almost causing me to fall back on the sand.

"First, I DO NOT go 'goo-goo' over guys - that's my sister's department." I growled as I steadied myself. "Second, you have no right just to be randomly grabbing people and demanding their age. It makes you look like a total freak, like some kind of perv or something. Which, by the way, I really hope you aren't. And third, I can look after myself. I don't need a guardian angel." I stared at him as hard as I could, imaging holes being bored through his face.

"Okay, I get it." he held his hands up in a placating gesture as he backed away from me. "I just hope your right." he called over his shoulder as he walked away. I stood there staring after him in a stupor.

"Just in case you were wondering, I'm 19." I couldn't tell you what possessed me to say that, but I did. I couldn't see that well in the dark, but I could of swore that he was smiling as he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The warm water poured out of the shower head, soothing my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and let it envelop me like a warm blanket, relishing the warmth. I tried to concentrate on the list of things I had to accomplish, but my mind kept wandering back to last night - back to the bikers...and that freaky guy. After he had left, I went to the bonfire only to discover that my sister was on her fourth drink of the night. I guess it really was a good thing that she had given me her key, since I ended up having to drive home. It had taken me awhile to wrestle her away from the beach and to the car, but I finally succeeded at about midnight. Driving home was a whole other problem - I had to stop for her to throw up multiple times. Once we finally made it home, she was pretty much passed out in the back seat. I considered leaving her in the car overnight, but I managed to get her out of the car and into her room.

Exhausted, I locked up and crashed in my bed. The last thought I had had before falling asleep was that I hadn't seen the bikers again and my first thought in the morning was wondering who they were. Now, here I was, thinking about them again. Flustered, I shut off the water, reaching for my towel. I shook the water from my hair, quickly dried off and threw on some clothes. As I was finishing up, I could here groaning coming from my Kara's room. Another problem I had to take care of. Clearly there was an ulterior motive for my father sending me here. Walking out of the bathroom, I crossed the front room to her door.

"Kara? Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked lightly. I heard more groaning and then the door opened. Out stumbled Kara looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Keep it down, would ya? I have a killer headache." she mumbled, covering her eyes.

"Which is exactly why I made a huge pot of coffee this morning." I replied, steering her towards the kitchen. "Now, come on. Let's get some coffee in you and get you showered. You'll feel much better."

"Wait a minute." she stumbling after me. "Oh, my head. Wait...why do I need to be up now." I grimaced, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

"Well..." I paused, taking a deep breathe before continuing."I need you to help me find a job. And to drive me, cause I don't have a license here yet." She threw open a cupboard, grabbing a coffee mug from inside and slammed the door shut. Whirling around to face me, she grimace, grasping her head in pain.

"You don't need a job, Anna. Ok? So there is absolutely no reason for me to be up." She set the mug on the counter, reaching for the bottle of Aspirin.

"How am I supposed to pay my part of the bills, Kara? Since I'm gonna be here for awhile, I'd like to help out." I demanded, stepping into the kitchen behind her. She gave me her best death glare, before replying."That's not for you to worry about. I have money."

"From where? Wait. I don't want to know." I spat out, feeling the anger well up inside of me.

"You want a job? Okay then. there is a comic book store down on the Walk that is hiring. Ask anybody on the street, they'll know which one you're talking about." With that, she pushed past me and went back to her room, slamming the door behind her. I stood there for a minute, debating whether or not to have an all-out argument with her. Deciding that it would be completely useless, I grabbed my wallet and the spare set house key. I decided that a walk was what I needed to cool down, so I set off toward the town. Walking was nice - a nice sea breeze floated across the road and though it was a long walk, it calmed me down.

Once I got to the Walk, I asked a couple of people that I saw on the street about the store and finally got decent enough directions to get there. There were no customers in the store when I got there and I contemplated just giving up and going home. But curiosity got the better of me, so I entered the store cautiously.

"Hello?" I called out, walking towards the back. "Is anybody here?" A man stood up from behind the counter, startling me. Gasping in shock, I took a step back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he apologized. Cocking his head, he got a funny look on his face. "Don't I know you?" I looked at him for a moment, puzzled and then suddenly it clicked. "Oh, yeah! We met last night. You were the freak who asked me how old I was."

"Yeah...uh, listen, I'm sorry about that, too. I didn't mean to be so rude...or weird. I've just seen too many girls take the wrong path." he awkwardly apologized.

"Hey, no problem. So, I heard that you are looking for someone to work here?" I asked, quickly steering the conversation away from the weird turn it had taken last night.

"Yes. Yes, I am. You interested?" he looked at me hard, making me squirm under his gaze.

"Yeah." I admitted nervously. "I'm not the type of person to just sit around at home doing nothing. Although, this would only be temporary, since I don't plan on staying that long. Just for a few months or so, until I get things sorted out with my sister."

He nodded. "OK. Looks like I'm gonna have to take that 'Help Wanted' sign out of the window." He grinned at me and the held his hand out. "Since we're going to be employee and employer, we should know each others name. I'm Edgar Frogg."

I took his hand and cautiously shook it. "I'm Anna Emerson. And thank you so much, Mr. Frogg. I will work really hard."

"Sounds good. You start tonight at 5. Don't be late." he said, smiling.

I smiled back. "I won't, Mr. Frogg." I promised. "Thanks again! Bye!" I made my way quickly to the door, a huge smile breaking across my face.

"Oh, Anna," he called after me. "there's only one rule around here."

"What's that, Mr. Frogg?' I asked, suddenly fearful of what he would say.

He studied me carefully. "Don't ever call me Mr. Frogg."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting hired by Edgar, I decided to head back home and tell Kara about my good fortune. When I got there, I found Kara sitting in the front room watching TV. She looked better than she had this morning, like she had showered and drank some more coffee. She looked at me inquiringly when I walked in.

"I got the job." I stated simply, crossing the room to sit on the couch next to her. "I start tonight at 5. Now at least I won't be such a burden and I can actually pull my weight around here." I noticed an odd look cross Kara's face. "Whats wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm glad you got it. And as if you could ever be a burden." she said, pushing me playfully. I smiled slightly, seeing right through her. "No, seriously, Kara. What's wrong?"

"Well, its just that there was another party that I wanted us to go to tonight. Do you think you'll be off in time?" she said woefully.

"Ummmm, I don't know." I admitted. "Edgar really didn't say." She nodded her head slowly, eyes big, lips pouting. "Well, I guess that I could go without you and maybe you could come after work." I could see exactly where this was going.

"Ok. At the least, I could pick you up after." I reluctantly agreed.

"Great! Then it's settled. You'll come after work." she declared, shutting off the TV and giving me a quick hug.

"Ok, then." I said, akwardly hugging her back. She hopped up off the couch and raced to her room. She was back in five seconds holding a little black dress in her hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, no. No way. I will not wear that." I protested, shaking my head.

"Aw, c'mon. Live a little. You'll look so gorgeous." Kara tried coaxing me, mixing puppy-dog eyes with her pleading.

"No. I won't. If you want me to wear a dress, I'll pick it out." I stated, firm in my decision.

"Fine, let me see what you pick." she stood in the middle of the room. I pushed myself off the couch, dragged myself into my room, and selected my favorite(only) dress from the closet. When I entered the front room again, she eyed the dress suspiciously. She looked the checkered red and black dress up and down, nodding and shaking her head in turn. She looked me full in the face as she said. "I guess that will work. Shoes?"

"Black flats or boots." I said. "Boots and we're on." she demanded, crossing her arms. I considered my options for as moment and then nodded. "Agreed." I stuck out my hand.

"Alright!" she joyously exclaimed, grasping my hand in hers before heading into her room. I could already tell that it was going to be a very long night.

"Anna, it almost 4:30! You have to get going soon." Kara yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing my wallet off my bed. I ran into the kitchen and my sister grabbed my shoulders. "Wait a minute. Let me get a good look at you." she insisted, making me stand still so she could look me over. "I have to admit, that was a nice pick." I rolled my eyes, shaking free of her.

"Yeah, whatever you say, sis. Alright, I have to get going now, so if you fill the car up before you leave, we'll be all set, ok?" I reminded her as I headed for the door. She laughed and followed me out of the kitchen towards the door. "Yes, I've got it. Now get going and don't be late for your first day." I sped out the front door and waved quickly before setting off towards the Walk. It was a 20 minute walk down to the store. The store was still as empty as it had been earlier.

"Hello? Edgar? Are you here?" I called out as I walked in, not wanting to be scared again.

"Hey, Anna. I'm over here." I heard Edgar's voice from behind a aisle. I quickly navigated my way through the aisle to where he was rearranging some comic books.

"Hey. I'm here." I smiled down at him. He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "And so you are." he glanced at his watch. "A full five minutes early. So guess what? You get off a full five mintues early tonight." I flashed a grin at him. "Gee, thanks Edgar. You're so generous."

"Uh, yeah. Ok. You can put your stuff behind the counter and help me out with these. Someone keeps coming in and messing up the comics, putting them out of order." he explained, looking back down. "It drives me insane."

I nodded. "Where do you want me to start." He looked back up at me. "Since you decided to wear a dress to work tonight, we'll make a deal : you rearrange the top shelves, I'll rearrange the bottom. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed quickly. "I'll start over here." I walked a few rows away from him and began rearranging. We worked quietly for the next few hours with barely anybody coming in, even though there were a lot of people wandering around outside. Kara came in around 7 to give me some directions for the party. She spent barely five minutes there before heading out with her friends. The only other thing that happened was I heard some motorcycles pull up outside. Edgar stopped working for the first time that night and went to stand by the front door. Suddenly he disappeared and I could hear him arguing with somebody outside. Then I heard the motorcycles reved to life and take off. When Edgar came back, I asked him what had happened.

"Nothing. Just the usual trouble-makers hanging around. I told them to get lost." Was all he would say. Then it was back to work, where we arranged more comics and did inventory for the next couple of hours. When he finally paused again, he looked at the clock hanging on the back wall.

"It's 11:25. Time for you to go." He told me, getting up. I nodded, my eyes sore from looking at thousands upon thousands of comic book covers. I rubbed my eyes, heading for the door.

"Bye, Edgar. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out. He waved over his shoulder, calling out a warning. "Be careful out there. Alot of freaks are out tonight."

"Don't worry, I will." I called back to him as I left. Luckily, Kara's directions were surprisingly easy to follow and it took me no time to find the party.

Not so surprising was the fact that it was another beach party, complete with a bonfire. I groaned as I walked up, knowing that it was going to be another long night. There were a ton of people and I wondered how I was ever going to find Kara. I paused before I made my way onto the sand. The moment I stepped onto the sand, I heard the very familiar sound of motorcycles behind me. Instantly I knew that this was gonna be one heck of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Listening to the sound of the motorcycles approaching behind, I began my walking across the beach to the bonfire. The minute I stepped onto the sand, I knew that it had been a mistake to wear the boots my sister had insisted I wear. My feet kept sinking deep into the sand every time I took a step. I only made it couple of feet before my feet got completely tangled. I pulled one foot out and tried to steady myself so I could pull the other one out. Unfortunately, I only sunk deeper. Flustered, I groaned and sat down on the sand.

As I sat there, I briefly considered my options. Although the idea of leaving and getting home to bed appealed to me, I knew I couldn't leave Kara by herself. Grumbling, I began pulling off my boots.

"Oh, Anna, you should like totally wear these. It's so intelligent. Sand and heels, the perfect combination." I muttered to myself, mimicking Kara's voice. "Just wait till we get home tonight, Kara. You won't have to worry about bills...or anything." As I was sitting there, I suddenly became aware of someone standing next to me. I caught a glimpse of a pair of black boots next to me and I looked up, my face reddening in embarrassment. The all black dressed biker stood there, staring down at me with his face in unreadable and his short curly hair tousled. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Uh, wow. You sure are talkitive, aren't you." I waited for a response, but none came. Irritated, I went back to getting my boots off, ripping at the strings. I finally succeeded in pulling my boots off and attempted to stand up. The only thing that happened was I fell back on the sand. My face began burning again as I looked up at Mr. Obsessed With Black.

"Well, at least I can be thankful that you were paying attention enough not to just walk right on top of me." I snapped, but still no response came from the black clad man. Out of the darkness came another voice, startling me. "Yeah, Garrick has the tendancy not to be social." When I looked up I was shocked to be staring straight into the dark brown eyes of the dark-haired biker. I felt my face growing even redder than it had been before. He bent down and reached out to me.

"And how can I be sure that you guys aren't planning to murder me?" I asked as I consider his outstretched hand. For a second, a weird look passed over his face and then it was normal again. Then he simply chuckled and I grasped his hand firmly. He pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I whispered, feeling slightly awkward. That feeling only intensified once I looked down and realized that I hadn't let go of his hand. I quickly released it and looked up at him apologetically. He was studying my face with his dark eyes, a soft look in them. I had to fight hard not to study him back. Instead, I bent down and gathered up my boots in my hands.

"Um, I'd better get going." I was excusing myself, when the other two walked up. I suddenly felt extremly uncomfortable. "Like I said-" The one in the trench coat looked at me sharply, causing me to freeze up. The look he had in his eyes was like that of a hungry animal. The dark-haired one stepped closer to me, all the while gazing at his friends.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet...?" he turned to me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Anna. I'm Anna." I said automatically, unsure of what was really going on.

"Anna." he repeated turning back to face them. "And Anna, this is Damien, Trent, and of course you already met Garrick." He pointed to the trench coat guy, then the brown haired one, and last of all, the completely black dressed dude as he said their names. I nodded, still unsure of what was going on.

"Nice to meet you guys. But now I have to get going or else my sister will be worried about me." I once again tried to escape from them. But apparently that wasn't going to happen. The dark-hair one grasped my arm and it was then that I realized that I didn't know his name.

"We'll help you find her. It's better to be with people than wandering around looking for someone in a crowd of strangers." His eyes and sweet smile melted through all the resistances I had in place. I found myself saying, "Sure. That'd be great." As we turned to walk towards the bonfire, Leo suddenly stopped.

"Lincoln, we have somewhere to go. Remember?" He said, implication thick in his voice. Lincoln halted and I released his hand. "It's ok if you have to go. I'm just gonna grab Kara before she gets too wasted." I smiled at him encouragingly. The corners of his lips lifted slightly.

"Bye." I gave a little wave as I turned. "Wait. It's getting kinda of cold." He slipped out of his leather jacket and held it out to me. I hesitated, unsure.

"I'm not gonna bite you." he teased. When I still held back, he sighed and walked over to me. I studied him for a moment before taking it and then carefully sliding it on.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. I could hear his quiet laughter behind, but when I turned to look back, they had already disappeared. I sighed, silently chiding myself over my surprising behavior.

_Seriously Anna, what if they had been serial killers? Where's your head at lately? This isn't_ _smart. _I shook my head, trying to ignore what my brain was saying to me. Instead, I focused on finding Kara as quickly as possible, but it still took me about an hour to find Kara and then another twenty minutes to get her to the car.

The dashboard clock read somewhere around 1 AM by the time I pulled the car into the driveway.I helped Kara stumble out of the car and into her room, where I helped her change and get into bed. I locked the house up and went to my room. I shrugged the leather jacket off and tossed it onto the bottom of the bed before changing into pajamas. As I crawled into bed, I caught sight of the jacket hanging off the bed in the moonlight. I sat up and grabbed it, disappointed that I hadn't got to spend more time with the owner. I laid the jacket aside and turned out the lights, desperately trying to ignore the warning bells in my brain. Still, I wondered about him - I wanted to know everything about him. I snuggled deep into the blankets, feeling the cold creeping into the room. Then I felt a smile creep across my lips. At least I knew his name.


End file.
